Tigress's Problem
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Tigress has a problem and only a certain panda can help her. find out what it is and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Tigress's Problem

Tigress was the kind who always searched for love. But never truly got it and she hated the fact that she could never have love. The other members of the Five cared for her as did Shifu but it wasn't the same. She wanted a love where she would wake up in the arms of her mate. That would do anything to make her smile and feel safe. As she grew she thought she would never find this person. Until she met Po and he changed her life forever. Po was different even when Tigress was cruel to him. He never held it over her head and if she ever had a problem he was there in a heartbeat. Well today she was having another problem and it was the most difficult one of all. Ever since the Shen incident Tigress began to realize she had feelings for Po and now realized she was in love with him. She desperately wanted to tell him but how without ruining their friendship. She wanted to ask Viper but the guys might over hear and she would strangle them if they uttered a word to Po. Then it came to her like a light bulb going off in her head. She would ask Po but not tell him that she had a crush on him just on how to tell a guy she had a crush on him. It was pure genius but unfortunately it was late at night and Tigress could not bear to wake up her panda. Still she had to find out how to tell him of her feelings without him knowing she had feelings for him. Getting out of her room and quietly going into Po's, she saw the panda fast asleep. He was dreaming peacefully and whatever it was had brought a smile to his face. Very gently she shook his shoulder and whispered", Po, Po wake up". Po groaned a bit as his jade orbs opened and saw Tigress standing before him

"Tigress, is that you?" he asked still half asleep.

"Yes Po it is me," she said gently.

"Why are you in my room? Was I snoring again? Sorry Ti, I will try to keep it down," Po said yawning.

"It's nothing like that I just needed to ask your advice on something," Tigress said calmly. Po rubbed his eyes as he tried to wake up and sat up to meet Tigress face to face.

"Sure Ti, ask away," Po said fighting a yawn. Tigress would usually not wake him unless it was a serious matter so he would help her the best way he could. She sat on the other side of his bed and tried to figure out a way of telling him.

"Uh Po if you had a crush on someone how would you go about telling them?" Tigress asked nervously. Po's eyes widened a bit at what Tigress asked him unsure of what to say.

"Why do you ask Ti?" Po asked her.

Tigress took a deep breath and said ", I have a crush on someone and I was wondering how I should tell him". Po scratched his chin for he wondered who Tigress had a crush on. He did have feelings for her since he was 13 but was too afraid to tell her. Yet, here she was in his room asking him on how to tell another person she had a crush on him. He felt sad but he was going to let Tigress be happy for she deserved it and this guy better treat her right or he was going to get a faceful of panda fist.

"Well why don't you take the direct approach and just tell him. Say hey my name is Tigress and I have a crush on you. Want to go grab some noodles?" Po said gently.

"I can't Po this person happens to be my best friend and if I blurt it out then I might scare him away," Tigress said sadly.

"If he is truly your friend he won't run I wouldn't if hypothetically you had a crush on me and you told me I wouldn't run," Po said smiling.

"You wouldn't?" Tigress asked with a nervous glance.

"I would never run from you Ti, you are my best friend and I just want you to be happy," Po said placing a paw on her shoulder. A tear fell from her face as she sucked up whatever courage she had left and faced Po. She locked eyes with him and pounced on him as her lips connected with his. Po's eyes went wide with shock as Tigress, the Tigress was kissing him. She released him and stared into his eyes as she began to speak.

"Po, I have a crush on you," Tigress said in a fearful tone.

"Am I dreaming?" Po asked in a worried tone.

"What?" Tigress asked unsure as to why Po would say that.

"Because if I am dreaming please don't let anybody wake me up," Po said gently. Tigress couldn't help but smile as she snuggled into her panda's fur.

"You are not dreaming Po I really did kiss you and I really do have a crush on you," Tigress said smiling.

"This is the best night of my life because I have a crush on you," Po said smiling. He held Tigress in his arms as he kissed her lips. "I love you Ti," Po said softly.

"I love you too," she whispered back. They stayed like that till sleep retook them and they fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning Tigress woke up thinking it had all been a dream and would be back in her bed. Po, would still not know of her feelings for him. Instead she saw two familiar black arms around her waist and saw Po sleeping peacefully. It wasn't a dream it was real. Po really did love her back after all this time she had found someone who would love her enough to consider being her mate. She kissed her panda's cheek as she was thankful she went to Po for advice on her problem. Po woke up and smiled at Tigress and they both knew they had found what they were always looking for, true love.

The end

Author's Note: I know it is short but I had this idea in my head for a while so hope you all enjoyed it and please review.


End file.
